Happy House
by co tsukino
Summary: By the fate of a mysterious ad, seven strangers are lured to live in a house for 300 million yen! Can they manage to live together in peace or will love, heartbreak, and the crazy owner drive them out and broke? yaoi, RS, LC
1. Seven is Enough

Happy House

------

_Disclaimer. Please follow these instructions accordingly. 1. Scroll down and put this on your favorites list. It's better to do it now before you forget and get frustrated because you can't find this story anymore. 2. After you read it, press that little button that says Review. And guess what! A little box will come up and you get to write about this story! Isn't that cool? 3. Remember, this is not a Square Enix production. _

This story has in no way have any association with the restaurant of the same name.

**Warning: **This fanfic will contain explicit scenarios, bxb love, and a lot of foul language.

Please READ and REVIEW

-------

­­­

**1: Seven Is Enough**

---WANTED---

**Who:** ?

**When:** Right now, if possible.

**Time Period: **3 months

**Must:** Be domestically trained, be a human being, be able to work with people they've never met before, be physically fit, brush their teeth everyday, be good with their hands, know the difference between a hammer and a nail, like cookie dough ice-cream

**Can:** Lift more than 50 lbs., breath, climb stairs, chew gum and walk at the same time

**Compensation: **300 million yen

-------

Enter **Cloud Strife**

"**The Pretty Boy"**

**Age: 21**

The tall figure was casually dressed in a white t-shirt, faded jeans, and Converses. He had striking blue eyes and against his perfectly tan skin, chiseled features, and brilliant blond hair, he was irresistible. He set his duffel bag on the floor, which contained the bit of material possession he had, and peered into the mansion. The newspaper ad was still stuffed underneath his arm. The ad had intrigued him. All honesty, he had no idea what the hell it was asking but that money looked mighty tempting. He was just hoping that he wasn't going to be probed by some perverted psycho. He had enough psychos in his life. He wouldn't mind a probe…if he was hot enough.

He had called two weeks ago to an anonymous voice message. He left his name and number and hung up. Feeling doubtful, he decided to forget the job and set his sights on something more conspicuous. It was probably a hoax anyways. Cloud had forgotten about the ad when just a week ago he received a text message from an unknown number:

_Congrats! You have been selected for a position. Please bring enough clothes for three months. Meet at Green Oaks Manor at exactly 3 p.m. Don't be late. I hate late people. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't forget your toothbrush. _

The door had been left unlock so he took the liberty to let himself in and make himself at home. He looked out the door and into the winding driveway, which had taken him an eternity to climb because the house was built on a sloping hill. The mansion was beautiful but it was falling apart. The damage was not noticeable. It was something you learned to see when you worked as a carpenter. Cloud had actually wanted to become an architect but after his parents had died, he was forced to leave school and work. His eye for detail, his excellent craftsmanship, and amateur understanding of structure had resulted in an apprenticeship at a carpenter's studio. But just a few months ago, his boss, whom he respected and cared for as a father figure, had died. So, that left him jobless again. And with him and his brother's mouth to feed, he had to find a job that could support them. When he saw the ad, he saw fast cash. He saw money he could use to continue to send his brother to school. He didn't want him to end up like him.

Cloud opened the door fully and stared at the teenage boy with same undeniably beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cloud held the door open for him and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"It smells weird inside there."

Cloud had hardly noticed the smell. "It's because the house hasn't been used for awhile. Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Cloud had forced his brother to accompany him. He felt uncomfortable leaving his brother alone in their home for three months. He wasn't sure what the job entailed but if it meant not being able to see his brother, he knew he could not accept the job. Cloud knew his brother could take care of himself but since their parents' death, he has turned a little overprotective and a tad overbearing. Just a tad. But his brother was a good kid.

"Are you sure I can come with you?"

"Remember I jump, you jump."

"You got that from _Titanic_."

Cloud shrugged. "You know what I mean."

His brother reluctantly walked through the threshold. He gripped his backpack and scanned the enormous home. The foyer, which was the size of their entire house, opened into several rooms. Thick paper white columns separated the rooms and rich marble covered the floors. Directly in front of him stood an elaborate winding staircase that appeared to have no end.

Cloud wasn't use to such finery. His life had always been simple. Cloud led his brother into the house. He tried to conceal his own reservations about the mysterious job. They both felt movement from the main door and were surprised to see another person standing in the doorway.

------

Enter **Leon Lionheart**

"**The Mystery Man"**

**Age: 21**

The dark figure stared at the house sitting on a hill with uncertainty. A gate and nearly a mile of walking distance separated him and the house he was supposed to live in for three months. Normally, we would never have answered such a mysterious ad. He lived life in the fast lane but he seldom consciously put his life in danger. For all he knew, he was walking into inevitable death. But he needed the money and the ad never asked for any specific skills. He could cook but he would never openly admit to that.

Leon brushed back his deep chocolate brown hair and hiked the bag sitting on his shoulder. If he was going to do this than he better do it now before his reasonable side decided to kick him in the ass. The things he did for money.

He walked the expanse of the mile in contemplation. His mind went back and forth. A couple times he actually stopped in indecision. But he could practically touch that 3 million yen and he moved forward. The mansion was enormous, already clearly visible a mile away. Now that he was near it, he was miniscule in comparison. The land seemed to go on for miles. There wasn't another house in sight. The terrain was an indication that the house had been abandoned for years. Though the garden appeared as if someone came in to water it on a weekly basis, the rest of the property was nearly decaying. The house itself stood in immaculate condition, as far as he could tell. But the landscaping was a mess. He had worked as a landscapist a year ago for a dick that thought he knew everything. The only thing he knew was just how to piss him off.

Leon felt the sweat making its way down his shirt. By preference, he seldom wore any other color except black. The walk wouldn't have been as exhausting if the heat wasn't so powerful.

Through sweaty brows, he saw the blurry image of an open door. He strolled through the remainder of the winding driveway and the stone pavement into the house. He was surprised to see a group of people already inside. He had assumed that this was going to be a one-person job. People made him nervous. He scanned the room. And there were kids. Kids made him even more nervous. Leon sighed and walked carefully into the room. He made no eye contact. Though, everyone's eyes were on him. In an effort to play friendly, he looked up from the floor.

He met his gaze instantly. Soft blue invaded his vision. Leon had never seen anything more beautiful. They held their stare for seconds before Leon turned his head away from a feeling of unexpected anxiety. He shifted his attention to the remainder of the clan, trying to avoid the figure with blue eyes. He was sweating again but this time not from the heat.

------

Enter **Riku Miyazaki**

"**The Bad Boy (With a Soft Spot For Cute Blue-Eyed Brunettes)"**

**Age: 18**

Riku was extremely tired and damn hungry. His stomach was growling for food. He hadn't eaten a decent meal since he was fourteen. After the mile to reach the fortress of solitude, he felt a terse feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sensed something big was going to happen. Propelled by hunger and curiosity, he stepped onto immaculate marble flooring. He spied two other people in the mansion. He guessed this was like an interview process.

He was making his way to greet them when he locked eyes with a familiar face. His features were memorable. In an instant the recognition had hit him. Of all the people in the world, he was staring into the face of his first love.

It had been nearly four years since he had seen him but Riku was certain that the boy standing before him was Sora. His features had changed slightly but his bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair were undeniable. They parted suddenly and Riku was never given the chance to confront Sora about his feelings. He was scared that Sora might never learn to accept him as more than a childhood friend. So he kept his feelings but meant to tell him when the time was just right. Then Sora's parents died and everything changed.

Sora's looks were still soft, reflecting his personality. But bits of masculine appeal traced his face and chiseled his jaw. Riku wasn't sure if this chance meeting was destiny (though he liked that idea a lot) or a curse. It had taken well over three years for Riku to accept Sora never coming back into his life and moving on. Was he going to fall back in love with now?

Riku flashed back to the day before Sora had left…

_4 Years Ago_

Rain fell into the open window of the tree house. Thunder was audible from miles away. The storm had arrived without any warning. One minute the sun was shining and the next minute, cumulus clouds had formed overhead, shooting dime-size drops of rain at 60 m/ph. The day seemed so promising. Riku had planned to confront Sora about his deep-seated feelings. He had pictured opening his heart out to him under a blanket of stars not a catastrophic rainstorm.

Riku glanced beside him towards the boy of his dreams. He had grown up with Sora. They were practically inseparable. Though they were complete opposites, Riku could not deny the attraction he had for him. He could not let go of the idea that maybe this was the person he was meant to be with. Sora had not spoken since they arrived at the tree house, a structure they had built together with their own hands. They met there more often than they went home. It was a nice spot. A quiet, unknown location, for them to only know. Riku could sense there was something wrong. He always had a sixth sense for disaster, like a silver haired Spider-Man. It was always hard for Sora to hide any feelings. And Riku knew his friend so well.

Riku watched his friend stare blankly out the open window. His body was present but his mind was elsewhere. Sora had lost his parents a few months earlier. His brother and he were basically living off their parents' savings, which was very little. Then Sora's brother, Cloud, decided to quit school, to work full time and support their livelihood. No matter what Riku said, Sora was convinced he was to blame for everything. His face was pained with guilt. Riku had always been independent. But, Sora relied on his family and was very much close to them.

Riku wrapped his arm around his friend hoping to get a response. Instead, Sora continued to stare at the heavy rainfalls outside. Riku relished in the stolen moment with his arm draped around the person he cared for the most in the world. Even though Sora might never return the feeling, it was times like these that he was thankful for life.

"Hey, tomorrow, let's grab some of those sweet rolls you like and ride out to…"

"I'm moving." The interruption was like a stab to the heart.

"What?" Riku had heard him but he could not believe it. He would not believe it.

"Cloud got some job and we need to move," his gaze finally drifted towards Riku, "We leave tomorrow."

Riku could feel his heart breaking. His body struggled to stay steady. His mind was on the verge of a meltdown. "You're kidding, right?"

Sora shook his head. "I'm not, Riku." His answer was straight to the point. It was aimed at his heart.

"But…"

"Don't worry we'll see each other again. And plus you won't have me to bug you anymore."

Riku tried to smile but it seemed as though the frown was plastered to his face. "Right."

"Besides, maybe its for the best."

Riku could not for the life of him find the silver lining in this tragedy. He wasn't really sure if he was going to survive without Sora. He was the only friend he had. He loved him.

"Do you promise you'll come and visit me?" Riku was desperate for a yes.

"Sure, Riku. You're my best friend." Riku tried to read his face for truth but could not decipher the emotion written on Sora's face.

Riku held onto the hope that Sora would keep his word and come and visit him. His greatest fear was that Sora would move on and no longer need him. He'd find a new best friend, a girlfriend, a wife…something. Something that didn't involve Riku. Even as Riku stared at Sora, he could feel their connection slipping.

Since Sora's departure, Riku continued to wait for his friend. It was only after the third year of waiting that Riku finally lost hope. By this time, he had abandoned college, the future, and maybe even life.

------

Enter **Sora Strife**

"**The Clueless Cutie"**

**Age: 17**

Coming to this mansion wasn't exactly what he thought he'd do for summer vacation. He was thinking about riding his bike and watching T.V., not being trapped in a musky old mansion. But he wanted to be with his brother. Since their parents' death, Sora was reluctant to be apart from Cloud. He was the only family he had left.

He stared at the door and watched the unknown figure approach them. Sora held back tears. He felt the rhythm in his heart palpitate and increase.

The recognition was instantaneous. Sora stared at the childhood best friend that had become a stranger to him. His face had hardened. He looked callous and unwelcoming. He moved like a hurricane, destroying everything in his path. Though his face had changed, Riku had a presence that Sora had never forgotten. Sora hadn't seen his friend in nearly four years. They had loss contact. He no longer knew the boy before him.

Sora watched his old friend approach them. The guilt began to seep into his system. Sora wasn't quite sure what to say. The word sorry kept flashing before his eyes. He had promised to come back to him but never did. Cloud and he had moved a lot. By the time they had truly settled down, nearly three years had passed. By then, he knew Riku had moved on and made new friends better than him. But, Sora always missed him and he thought about him constantly.

"Sora."

Sora stared into steely aquamarine eyes. "Riku, how are you?" Sora smiled, hoping to tear down some harshness on his face.

Riku could not make himself smile. He still felt bitter. But God, Sora was so cute when he smiled.

Cloud could feel the tension between them so he decided to wander the house, in an attempt to try to piece together the puzzle of this predicament. Sora eyed his brother and watched him leave in agony. Alone, he could no longer hide behind his brother. The discomfort was unbearable. He swore to get his brother back for ditching him.

"How have you been?" Sora repeated.

"Well. And you?" Riku was lost in old feelings again. He could feel his hormones taking over his body. Only Sora could do this to him. He masked his attraction with more unwelcoming stares.

Honestly, Sora was a little scared of Riku. He was staring at him so hard, it was burning holes in his retina. But he was scared to look away. He didn't want to be rude.

"Okay. Are you here for the job?" Sora needed to change the subject. He needed a drink of water. Damn, he needed a beer.

"Yeah. You?"

"Cloud's here for the job. I'm just tagging along." The discomfort heightened. They used to talk so freely. He wasn't use to being so casual with Riku. His mind drifted towards happier times with him. He remembered the tree house, the sweet rolls, and riding bikes.

"Hey guys! Look here!" Cloud's appeared suddenly in the doorframe of another room. Sora was thankful for the interruption. He was holding an apple. He sunk his teeth into it. The juices dripped down his chin.

Riku watched him licking his lips. Don't get the wrong idea. He's hungry remember?

Sora crossed the room to meet his brother. Riku did the same, anxious to see more food.

"There's a whole frig full of food and cabinets and a closet. It's like heaven." Riku's stomach was talking to him again and it was telling him to get his ass in the kitchen.

The instant they turned to leave, another figure appeared at the door. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Cloud was particularly interested.

------

Enter **Tifa Lockhart**

"**The Hopeless Romanic and Shopaholic"**

**Age: 20**

"Oh my god!" Tifa cried aloud. She could see the mansion in her peripheral vision. She could practically grab it. But was she any nearer to it? No. There was nothing in the newspaper ad that said she had to walk a goddamn mile to get to the mansion. She had turned around twice already, convincing herself that this was not worth it. She could dance in the street naked and probably get the same amount of money. But, she wasn't really the type to publicly expose. Sure she was loud and a little obnoxious but she would never take her clothes off for money…Tifa shook her head in confirmation.

She decided to drop out of school this last semester because she wanted to begin her career as a singer. But, she learned the hard way she couldn't sing for beans. To punish her, her father decided to cut her off completely. She begged and pleaded but she was on her own. When she saw the ad, she knew this was an easy way to get some cash. So, after all this trouble to drop out of school, she wanted back in. She needed enough money for the entrance fee and 3 million yen sounded just about right, plus some left over for maybe a new pair of shoes.

She pulled on her rollaway luggage. The text message had specifically said to pack enough clothes for three months but Tifa found that a challenge. Her paranoia forced her to add more clothes until the damn thing weighed nearly twice her weight. Stupid scenarios kept popping into her head like blizzards, hurricanes, and typhoons. Three hours of packing and the amount of sweaters outweighed the number of underwear. And she was sure she would need underwear everyday.

If she had known she'd have to climb a mountain, she would have left her knee-high boots, iron, and hot-pot back home.

Fatigued and dehydrated, Tifa hardly noticed the bubbly figure striding across the expanse of empty winding terrain to the mansion. Tifa halted to a dead stop and watched her run under the heat like an idiot. Tifa felt like she was traveling in the Gobi desert. This stranger looked like she was having the time of her life.

The girl turned around and smiled. "Are you going to the mansion too?"

Tifa didn't have the energy to play nice. "What are you doing at the mansion?"

"I'm here for a job."

Funny, Tifa was here for a job too. What a coincidence. "Me too."

Tifa dragged her sweating body to meet the stranger.

The girl stretched her arm out for a handshake. "My name's Yuffie."

Tifa stared at the girl's hand and took it. "Tifa."

Tifa walked a long side Yuffie, a little happy for some company. Tifa was becoming a little anxious. Just how many people were going to work here? Was it going to be just her and Yuffie? Was she was going to survive being with Yuffie 24/7? Tifa was beginning to think this might be a bad idea.

"Hey, your bag looks really heavy."

"No shit."

------

Enter **Yuffie Kisaragi**

"**The Hyper Obsessive"**

**Age: 19**

Yuffie was excited. The text message came as a surprise. She had been hoping it would be that cute blonde who sat in front of her in Chemistry. Though for him to text message her, he'd have to notice her. Well, the noticing actually wasn't the problem because she usually caused a scene wherever she went. The problem (and really, it was just a little one) was getting him to acknowledge her as more than the silly girl who sat behind him.

She saw this as a mini vacation from all her post-pubescent boy drama. The job was intriguing. And it was a welcome change to usual summer couch potato mode. If she weren't hiking up this never-ending hill, she'd be watching reruns of I Love Lucy. She was grateful and confused to see another body up ahead. She was wondering where all the echoing cursing was coming from.

She looked exhausted. And no wonder. Her boobs were the size of two of Yuffie's heads. She didn't know they made them that big. Yuffie looked down at her own breasts and shrugged. She wasn't lacking but they were more of cantaloupes not watermelons.

After some brief acquaintance, they hiked together through the blistering hike up towards the cream colored mansion. When they got there, the door was open and a crowd had formed in the foyer. Yuffie looked around in bliss. She had never seen so many hot guys congregating in one spot. It was like picking candy in a candy store. (Too bad they weren't exactly interested in what she had to offer).

"Tifa, these guys are hot," Yuffie squealed. She already took dibs on the dark haired stranger with the weight of his body against the doorframe.

"Yeah. I have my eye on the blonde hottie." Yuffie had to agree he was gorgeous.

The pair walked towards the group cautiously, not wanting to disturb the aura of hotness around them. The group of men finally turned their attention to the two women that just invaded their bubble of security. They nodded their heads, showing their approval. Yuffie came in for the kill.

She slipped through the group of strangers and made her way towards the bored figure. It had always been easy for her to make friends. She was a welcoming person. She always knew what to say to help people open up. But in front of him, she was frozen. Nothing witty, brilliant, or charming to say was coming to her. For the first time in her life, she was speechless. So she decided to start out simple.

"Hello." That was as simple as it comes.

He didn't even bother to look up. His eyes were fixed elsewhere. Yuffie felt defeated. She really wished he wasn't scanning Tifa's goodies.

"Pretty strange, huh? Us, being here…together." It was like talking to a brick wall.

"My name's Yuffie." Yours?

Suddenly, his attention drifted towards her and he looked at her as if realizing she was in front of him for the first time. Sincerely, he hadn't noticed her before. His attention was elsewhere. Sightseeing? Yuffie was melting under his stormy grayish blue eyes. She must have done something to catch his attention. Like become an annoyance?

She caught sight of the scar that ran through his face. She bit her lip to hide the smile inching its way on her face. He obviously lived dangerously. He had a hidden past. Yuffie was drawn to this bad boy side of him.

Now that he was looking at her, she didn't have much to say. Should she repeat everything she had just said?

Tall, dark, and handsome straightened and brushed past her. Yuffie watched him follow the crowd into the kitchen. She bit her lip and sighed in frustration. He wasn't going to get away that easily. She'd get him sooner or later.

------

Enter **Kairi Ogatama**

"**Neat Freak"**

**Age: 16**

The kitchen was the size of her living room, family room, and two-car garage. The pantry was packed with food. It was just the right amount of food to feed a handful of people for about three months. Kairi folded her arms and stared at her companions. She had arrived and to her great surprise, she realized she wasn't alone. She wasn't dumb. She knew that not just one person was going to be chosen for this infamous position. They all were going to live here. It was survival of the fittest. Mano a mano. God help her if she wasn't going to get that 300 million yen. She had entered into this fiasco blindly, solely motivated by the smell of yen.

She scrutinized the group. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear she was in a modeling agency. One guy looked like he could be on the cover of GQ, the other on Teen Bop posters, and a couple on Most Desired Criminals. The girls weren't any better. One of them looked like she just had some enhancements.

Kairi's ill-tempered examination was interrupted by a slight bump to the forearm. She turned around and came face to face with the potential teen idol. His lips curved in apology. His smile was welcoming.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bump you." Sora could sense her negative energy. But she seemed harmless. A little bitchy but harmless.

Kairi's glare slipped. She was just annoyed at the situation and not his accidental collision. Sora drew back, eager to hide in the crowd where she might not be able to kill him in plain view.

"My name's Sora." He was hoping that maybe an introduction might cool her temperament.

Kairi gave in. "Kairi." She watched his hand rise, asking for a handshake. She stared at it blankly and shook it reluctantly.

Riku watched the pair interact and felt like throwing a blunt object. His emotions were nonsensical and irrational. It had taken him nearly three years to finally find peace with possibly never finding happiness again. And out of nowhere, he comes back into his life. Instead of patching up their friendship, he was scamming on some random chick. Riku reached for an orange. Upon feeling it within his grasp, he realized it was just made of wax. A hit with this to the head wouldn't hurt nearly as much as the real thing. He scanned the table again and thought about using a water bottle when he finally came to his senses.

So he was making nice with that girl. It wasn't like he liked her or…oh my god! They were touching. Sure it was just a handshake but that could progress. Before he knew it, they'd be on the floor…Riku head his head with the palm of his hand. He was thinking crazy.

He went to an unmarked corner hoping to escape from his thoughts. This wasn't good. Deny it as much as he wanted the truth remained. He was still in love with Sora. The feeling was overwhelming. Even at this very moment, he was thinking dirty thoughts. Oh the things he could do to him if they were alone. And Sora wasn't a screamer. Or was he? Riku rolled his eyes, disgusted by his perversion. Obviously, he hadn't been so lucky in love. How could he move on when he was so busy getting over Sora?

Riku strolled to the fridge, eager to tame his hormones with some food. He reached for a carton of milk and drank it gingerly.

"Hey, grab a glass. We have to drink that too, you know."

Riku lowered his eyes to the petite figure beside him. He ignored her and continued to drink.

"Are you listening to me?" Yuffie wasn't in the mood to play nice. She had just made of fool of herself prancing around that stoic Leon character with no avail. He hardly even breathed her way. She was ready to take her anger out on anyone that pissed her off just right.

Riku was getting a little annoyed. His mood was rotten. If this chick didn't stop messing with him, he might just do something he'd regret later on.

"Leave me alone." Riku brushed passed her, the milk carton still attached to his lips.

"Only if you stop drinking out of the carton."

"There's a fridge full of milk."

"That's not the point." Yuffie's anger level was on high alert.

Riku finally set the carton down and glared at her. "Leave me alone. You're just pissed that Leon guy won't give you a time of day."

Yuffie could feel her blood boiling. "Take that back."

"No."

"Take it back!"

"NO!"

The group had turned their attention to the bickering taking place beside the fridge. Everyone stood back and watched them feud through a combination of death glares and growls. The spectacle was entertaining against the uncertain future. And if they all had to live together, it was nice to know it wasn't going to be boring.

Riku hoped that this Yuffie girl was going to be eliminated from the house. What was this? Survivor? She didn't seem like she'd be any help. The only thing she was good for was reasserting his sexuality. No wonder he was never into girls. They were just all drama.

Cloud finally stepped in to settle madness. He put an arm on each person and pulled them apart so that the fight wouldn't escalate to a more violent level. Yuffie hardly noticed Cloud. She was too busy thinking of ways to decapitate Riku. Riku, on the other hand, was bothered by the unwarranted intrusion. It was always like Cloud to play the superhero.

"I think you guys had enough." Cloud was unfazed by Riku's steely stares. He dealt with people like him, who thought they knew everything. Cloud was a little upset that Riku had re-entered Sora's life. He didn't know anything except how to cause trouble. Less than an hour here and he was already causing a scene.

"Mind your own business." Riku rolled his eyes and shrugged, aggressively brushing Cloud's hand from his shoulder.

Cloud was beginning to think that no matter what he said, Riku was going to continue to act like an ass. So, he turned his attention to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, why don't we back off and leave him alone."

Yuffie had forgotten why she was mad at Riku in the first place. And walking off with Cloud didn't sound so bad.

"Yeah Yuffie, run along." Riku gestured her away. Yuffie remembered why she was mad again. He was an asshole.

"Make me, jerk."

Cloud shook his head. He was back at square one. It was like babysitting little children. He pulled away and put his hands up in defeat. He watched them scowl at each other.

"It was worth a try."

The voice was warm and sensual. Cloud felt goose bumps on _every_ inch of his body. He turned around to meet gray blue eyes.

"Yeah." Cloud was paralyzed.

Leon leaned in closer. Their arms touched. Cloud liked the contact but thought that he better pull away lest he do something irrational like jump him and have his way with him. Cloud's dirty thoughts were interrupted by footsteps.

------

The footsteps belonged to a figure with long white hair. He walked into the room and his presence demanded attention. He was nicely dressed in an expensive gray pinstriped suit. He scanned the room and put his hands behind his back. He straightened at the sight of the confused group of people before him. His amber eyes lingered from one person to the next until he completely surveyed the crowd and his attention yielded upon seeing Sora. He felt out of place. The count was off and he hated surprises.

The room was an eerie quiet. The unknown stranger's footsteps echoed in the unbelievably large room. Marble made contact with genuine leather. The group parted, allowing him to cut through the center with ease. He stopped just inches in front of Sora. He bent down to examine him and cocked his head as if he had never seen such a specimen before. Out of curiosity, he poked him on the nose.

Sora leaped back and rubbed at the spot on his nose where the stranger's finger had made unwarranted contact. "Hey!" He felt like an animal on exhibition.

"You don't belong here." The stranger's words were firm. He wanted to poke him a second time but his attempt was interrupted by Cloud's intrusion.

"He's my brother." Cloud stood as a barricade. If the nut was going to poke someone else, he'd have to poke him as a substitute. "And stop poking him."

The stranger's lips curved into a smile. "You look fun."

Cloud shimmied backward to avoid any physical contact…just in case. "I do?"

"I didn't give you permission to bring more people. I said clothes and a toothbrush."

Cloud was taken back. It was apparent that this freak owned the place. "Well, if you can't let him stay then I'll go."

He could feel Sora squirming behind him. Sora didn't want to ruin any chances of his brother finally getting work. "Cloud…" Sora whispered.

"I don't like being put in a corner. How about if we keep him in a cage out back and you can visit him from time to time?"

"Huh? He's not an animal." Cloud was beginning see all his fears come alive. He was a damn psycho and he was going to kill them.

The stranger nodded his head indecisively, mentally debating whether Sora was an animal or not. In the meantime, Sora felt a little insecure. He never saw himself as an animal before. And the idea of staying in a cage was scaring him.

Cloud watched him pace in front of them, battling with the part of him that might be human being.

"Okay, he can stay but he'll have to work too."

"And he can stay in the house?"

The stranger sighed. He was really hoping to use the cage he got for the pet lion he wanted to buy in Africa two years ago. "Okay, fine."

The stranger turned around to refocus his attention on the remainder of the group. The crowd stared back at him in horror. Their greatest fears were being reaffirmed. They were in the hands of a madman. They'd have to sleep with one eye open tonight.

"My name is Akira Ansem. I own this humble abode and I own all of you." The crowd grew weary. Leon shook his head and focused his attention on Cloud, who seemed to be the only driving influence on him staying. "I brought you all here to care for this mansion for three full months. This mansion has been neglected for a couple years and because of it, the place is practically falling apart. Each of you will have a part in making this mansion new again."

"How about the money?" Kairi wanted to get to the point. She was not ready to share 300 million yen between 7 people.

Ansem smiled at her. "You're going to be a cheeky one. Yes, the yen. I am offering each of you 300 million yen." He cut his attention to Cloud and Sora. "But not you two. You two will have to share it." He stared back at the crowd and a snide grin crawled across his face. Yuffie was getting a funny feeling about this guy. She knew guys like him and they always belonged behind bars or in a straight jacket. "There is a small catch."

Tifa grunted. She knew there was a catch.

"It's a teeny tiny one really. In order for each of you to get this money, you must all live in this house together. If anyone leaves, no one gets the money. And there is no contact from the outside world. The only people allowed near this house are the people you see before you."

Kairi opened her mouth to protest but realized she was speechless. She took another gander at her surroundings and felt a stab at the side of her stomach. This wasn't going to be good. Seven completely different people living together for three months? Was this Real World?

Riku wasn't speechless. "Are you shitting me? How about if the food runs out?" He had a one-track mind.

"The food is supposed to last you all three months. You must eat it all moderately."

Riku took a glance at the fridge and thought about stealing some dumplings and holding them hostage in his room.

"Where do we sleep?" Tifa was getting impatient. So she had to live with a few hot guys and a bunch of whiney girls. In the complete spectrum of things, the situation wasn't horrible.

"I have assigned you all rooms. And in these rooms, you will find your assignments."

"What'll be my job?" Sora sheepishly asked.

"Oh, you. Well, I guess I don't have a job for you really but I do need a new footstool."

"He can be my assistant." Cloud wasn't going to let this guy turn his brother into a piece of furniture.

"Well, I think it'll be much more fun if he was…" Ansem scanned the room and pointed specifically at Riku, "your assistant." Riku looked around and pointed at himself confused.

"Yes, that would be just perfect."

Sora was already nervous. He didn't like this job already. Riku might be the cook and stab him in the back when he wasn't looking.

Ansem reached into the inside pocket of his gray suit and set six postcard size pieces of paper on the kitchen counter. The group shuffled closer in curiosity. "These are your contracts. Once you sign this, you must abide by the rules presented before you. Breaching it would result in imprisonment…or possibly death."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Yuffie was having second thoughts. She wasn't particularly interested in signing something that could kill her.

"Death?" Riku asked unconvinced.

Ansem didn't respond. The smile across his face was misleading and masked a deeper emotion. He stepped back from the counter and watched as the group stared at the six pieces of paper sprawled haphazardly across the surface. No one dared to touch them as if they carried a vital disease. They read the small print from afar. Ansem handed a fountain pen to Cloud. He held the pen in his hand, staring at it in contemplation, not sure what to do next. His signature was practically a declaration of death for not only himself but also for his little brother. But the money was tempting and though he loved to believe that money didn't make the world go round, the thought was a lie.

Cloud approved the contract and held his breath unconsciously to sign it. Through squinted eyes, he pressed the fountain pen to the paper and signed it. He did it. It was done and he couldn't take it back.

The group followed after, each signing the contract one at a time. Leon hesitated before holding the paper to his face, hoping to see something no one else could. But it seemed so plain before his eyes. Live here and die. Cloud took a quick peek at the mystery stranger. His presence was alluring. Though he didn't want to complicate his life, he was drawn to him. Leon could feel his eyes on him and his pressure to sign heightened. Leon shrugged and signed, hoping for the best, expecting the worst, and rather liking the company.

"Okay now scurry along. After you've received your assignments, I want the cook to begin cooking. By the way, I like my meat medium rare."

------

Cloud grabbed his belongings and headed up the stairs, keeping a close eye on his brother in case Ansem changed his mind and decided to use his brother has a footstool. The troop climbed the winding staircase one foot at a time, pacing themselves for the unknown that lay ahead.

The staircase ended at a hallway marked with doors on either side. Cloud couldn't believe he had gotten himself and Sora into this mess. He looked back at the group and decided to take the initiative. He turned to the first door and realized that envelopes with names had been taped to the door. He read the envelopes. They said Tifa and Yuffie. Cloud moved on. The second door and stopped dead in his tracks. He read his name and then the next envelope below his. In big bold letters it read Leon. Cloud took a deep breath and opened the door. Leon followed him in.

END

So that's it, there isn't any more. Just kidding. Another chapter will be up soon. But in the mean time, click that review button and give me some love!

-co tsukino


	2. Heartbreak Hotel

Happy House

* * *

Happy House

_Disclaimer. _

_People who own Kingdom Hearts do not write FanFiction in their spare time. _

_This story has in no way have any association with the restaurant of the same name. _

**Warning: **This fanfic will contain explicit scenarios, boy on boy petting, kissing, loving, etc.

**Please READ and REVIEW**

­­­

* * *

**2: Heartbreak Hotel**

Wisps of gold and rich orange cascaded across the cyan sky. From a distance, the sound of roaring waves crashing against the seashore was audible. Riku peddled his bike to full speed and released his hands from the handles as he took a fast descent down the mountain. He turned to the love of his life flying downhill beside him. For a brief fraction of a moment, he relished in the stolen glance as he watched him spread his arms over his head and laugh. It was one of the last moments Riku ever felt so free and happy. They both hit solid flat ground and nearly fell over from the impact. The friends regained their balance and rode easy down to the beach—their favorite place.

They took their time to reach sand. But as the beach's sublime view grew closer, it was hard to resist peddling fast to finally feel the ocean waves gathering around their ankles. Sora was the first to jump off his bike and run towards the water. He was always a sucker for scenic views. Riku lingered behind, watching his best friend play innocently by the shore. He loved the sound of Sora's laughter. Riku silenced the noise of ocean in his head to focus on Sora's giggles.

"Get over here, will you?" Sora yelled clear across the expanse of sand.

"I'm coming, keep your pants on." _Or down_. Riku didn't have much of a preference.

Riku jogged towards Sora and stabbed his flip-flops into the sand. He watched the water ripple around his feet and looked up to see Sora still staring straight into the endless blue ocean before them. Riku recognized contemplation behind his soft blue velvet eyes.

"It's amazing." Riku stared out into the abyss of dark blue and the orange and pink-lit sky. He smirked; more entertained by how adorable Sora was right now than the miracle of nature.

He took a sideways glance at Sora and nodded. "It is amazing." He wasn't referring to the sea.

"Do you think it'll always be like this? The world being so beautiful?"

Riku stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts and shrugged. "I guess."

"Hey Riku."

Riku sighed. "Yeah?"

"We'll always be best friends right?"

"Of course. I'll never leave you." _But would you leave me?_

That was Riku's closest attempt to a profession of love. Even against the crashing waves, Riku's beating heart was still audible. Riku looked over at Sora; worried he might have heard its erratic beating. But, he was still staring blankly into the nothingness. Then Riku felt _it_. He would never be able to perfectly describe the feeling but whatever it was, it ached.

Finally, Sora tore his eyes away from the sight forward and looked down into the water toward his own reflection.

"I don't know why but I feel like something horrible is going to happen."

Coincidentally, they both had the same mutual feeling at the same sad moment. "What do you mean?" Concern strained Riku's voice.

Sora shook his head. "I don't know. _I don't know_. It's a weird feeling." Sora looked up at Riku and realized his words were worrying him. He patted him on the shoulder and pushed him into the water. Being Sora was much smaller, he would never have normally been able to successfully push Riku but because Riku was caught off guard, it came as an easy feat.

Riku laughed it off and lunged at his friend, throwing him backward into the water. Soaking wet, they remained in the water, sitting beside each other.

Riku had a momentarily lapse of courage and for a second, he even convinced himself that maybe Sora might love him in a "more than a friend" way too.

"Sora I have something to tell you."

Sora turned to his friend and tilted his head in curiosity. "What is it?"

Riku could feel his courage draining. He just couldn't do it. Seeing Sora now, Riku did not have the heart to break his happiness. There was a possibility that Riku's revelation could seriously jeopardize their lifelong friendship. And he couldn't sacrifice that for a resolution to his deep seeded feelings. He realized that maybe he would have to keep this secret buried forever. In the instant he changed his mind, he had no idea of the years of bitter regret to come.

Riku shook his head. "Never mind." To avoid any further interrogation, he tousled Sora's wild hair and splashed some water in his face. "Don't look so serious Sora. It doesn't look good on you."

Sora laughed and they sat there more a few more minutes, taking in the fresh air and seaside view, before finally finding the strength to get up and peddle back home in time for dinner.

* * *

**Room 525 **

Cloud re-read the two clearly written names on the envelopes that had been previously taped on the door to what was _supposedly_ his room. A room he was supposedly sharing with the "brooding hot guy in the corner." He wasn't sure whether he was happy or sad. The emotion he was feeling was cryptic and even if he could decipher it, he didn't want to know the answer. Cloud felt so childish. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He could handle these feelings!

"Can I see that?"

Cloud nearly peed in his pants from the sound of his masculine voice. He set the envelopes down on the bed and tried to relax the agitation by focusing on Leon's rippling pectorals. No! That didn't help.

"Sure. I don't care." Cloud was cool.

Leon Lionheart reached for the envelope with his name on it and haphazardly ripped open the side, exposing the piece of paper inside. It just had one simple sentence. _Cook Dinner._ Leon was relieved. It was something he could actually do.

Leon threw Cloud his assignment and watched him open it. Cloud was a little nervous, more from Leon's presence and less from what was scribbled on the piece of paper.

_Mow the lawn. _ Cloud was puzzled. He was a carpenter. An aspiring architect! Not a gardener. He felt a little hurt. At least Leon was a chief. He was reduced to the second hand help.

Leon looked over at Cloud's assignment and tried hard not laugh his ass off. He wondered if their assignments were always going to be so easy. In an effort to hide his amusement at Cloud's dismay, he decided to start unpacking. He opened the closet, which they apparently would have to share, and noticed two hangers with clothes on them. Leon took them out and sighed. They were uniforms.

* * *

**Room 600**

The girls shared one mutual room. A spacious three-bed room that overlooked the ill manicured garden below. Not ten minutes passed before their first argument ensued, which centered on a common problem most women have—closet space. While Kairi wouldn't normally care about such trivial things, she was still a little upset about the news she just heard a couple minutes ago downstairs. So, her agitation level was already at an alarming code red.

She watched Tifa and Yuffie continue to bicker about sharing and not sharing a few more minutes before throwing one of her prison style black Converses at them, hitting Tifa squarely in the head. _Good, that shut her up._

"Hey, what did you do that for?!" she screamed, scrambling for a stiletto to pay Kairi back for hitting her.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of stupid kids. Why don't we just split the damn closet into three? It is big enough to hold all of our clothes!" Kairi yelled.

"Do you really expect me to just mix my jeans with my slacks and my whites with my pinks?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Yes!"

Tifa folded her arms and grunted. If she had known she would have to share a room with _two _other people, she would _never _have agreed to this stupid dumb ass job! This was all ready her father's fault! If he hadn't cut her off, she'd be soaking in the pool with a cold Margarita in her hand. It would have that paper umbrella in it with a lemon. Her happy thought was disrupted by an uncalled for hit to her arm. Tifa looked up and saw Yuffie staring at her.

"You bitch!" Tifa screamed.

"Whore."

"Slut!"

"Spoiled _ugly_ bitch!"

That's it! Yuffie could call her a slut, a whore, a wench even! But damned if she would let her get away with calling her ugly! Tifa took a handful of Yuffie's hair and yanked on it. Yuffie screamed, less from the pain and more from the shock. Yuffie, in turn, grabbed Tifa's hair and pulled on it.

Kairi folded her arms and leaned against the windowpane, watching her roommates take turns pulling each other's hair. When this was over, it would be Kairi cleaning up all the fallen hair. It would have to be up to her to mend their relationship so they could all live in peace and quiet. But Kairi was so tired of cleaning up after other people's messes. She left them to their own affair and began to unpack her bags. She drowned out their screaming by putting on her earphones and beating the volume button. There! That fixed it!

A couple minutes into the hair pulling, Riku passed by the door with a plate full of dumplings. "What's going on?"

Kairi saw a glimmer of silver hair and sighed. As if it couldn't get worse. She turned off her iPod and shrugged her arms. Uninvited, Riku waltzed in and made himself comfortable on the bed. This was much better than watching TV. He bit at a dumpling and waited for Kairi to sit beside him. She grabbed a dumpling and decided to watch the entertainment with him.

"How long have they been at it?" Riku inquired.

"A couple minutes… Bet'cha Tifa knocks her out with her left boob."

"You're on." He extended his hand and Kairi shook it to seal the deal.

* * *

**Room 598**

Sora surveyed the room and flopped onto the bed. Okay, so he would have to spend his whole summer, not to mention, share a room, with a guy that hated his guts. And so he'd have to be a human footstool. Cloud needed this gig and he had to support him no matter what.

And to his dismay…he was going to have to share one bed with Riku. Sora turned his head to meet his death. Because Riku was originally assigned a single room, he only needed one bed. On the bright side, the bed was a queen and Sora was very petite. If he hugged the edge enough, he could make enough space between himself and Riku that it would make it seem like two beds.

Sora shook his head violently. No matter how he looked at it, the truth remained—Riku and him were going to be under one blanket tonight.

Sora surveyed the room. He was a little scared to be alone in such a big room. Sora finally made up his mind to go with Riku a little too late. Sora peeked out the door and realized he didn't know where he was. Better to be safe than sorry; he reluctantly stayed in the drafty room. He had unpacked his bag (which didn't contain too many things) hours ago and still Riku had not come back. Despite the fact that Sora was scared to death being in the same breathing space as Riku, he would rather have him as company than no one at all.

Finally Sora couldn't take the unwelcoming silence and braved the world outside his room. He looked outside and stared down into the long uninhabited corridor. He remembered that Cloud was just a few doors down, sharing a room with that Leon guy. He took a step onto the red-carpeted floor and proceeded down the hall, taking some time to take a gander at the paintings hanging on either side of the hallway. They were all old—the pictures and the people in them. And the more he stared at them, the more he realized that the paintings looked like they were staring at him! _Okay Sora, cool it. You're seventeen years old. You're letting your imagination take the best of you!_

Sora quickened his footsteps and suddenly broke out into a run. He took one last look behind him and came to a halt after hitting something in his path. Disoriented, Sora did not get up from his position on the floor. The figure before him grunted and shook his head. Sora stared at the figure beside him nervously. It was Riku. He was on all fours. Sora could practically see the little blue birds dancing around his head.

"You were always hardheaded," he grunted. He rubbed the soft spot on his chin, where Sora had obviously hurt him.

Sora rose from the floor and stood beside him. He wanted to touch him but was scared of Riku's fierce temper. He was already angry, minus the growing bruise on his chin.

"I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry." Every word came out in an incoherent stutter. Sora dropped his head.

Riku stood, his shadow looming over Sora's small frame. Sora couldn't help but notice the slender sculpted muscles that made up his physique. Sora's eyes rose to his face and he marveled at the definition in his jaw. Riku had grown up so much. Sora felt prepubescent. He didn't have an ounce of pure muscle in his body and most people mistake him for twelve.

"What's wrong?" Riku caught his eye. They both turned away instantly. Riku couldn't hold onto the gaze. Every moment alone with him was excruciating. He could feel the anger he had built begin to crumble. And all he wanted to do was just hug him.

"Riku…" Sora's voice trailed off. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. _Sorry, I haven't written. Sorry I'm a lousy friend—a good for nothing jerk._

"Look, you go do your thing. I'll do my thing. Just because we have to see each other every day doesn't mean we have to talk to each other. Just pretend I'm not here." His eyes were talking to the carpet, the walls, anything that wasn't Sora's face. "It'll be like it's been for the past four year."

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat. He suddenly didn't feel so great.

Riku walked around him and headed towards the run to take a nap before dinner. He needed to clear his head. Sora let him go without another word. After Riku left, he realized he was lost again and he could no longer go into the room. He picked a direction and just went with it. He'd eventually end up somewhere, which was better than being nowhere with Riku.

* * *

**DINNER--6 pm sharp **

Kairi stuffed the twenty into her pocket and looked around the room rather smug. Not one day and already she was making some cash. To her left stood Riku, looking a little depressed. She wasn't sure if it was just the twenty he lost that had dampened his mood. To her right were Tifa and Yuffie, finally exhausted from their rumble. At last, after being knocked on her feet by Tifa's unidentified flying boob, Yuffie reluctantly handed over half her side of the closet. Kairi didn't really understand why they had to fight over dumb closet place when they could have easily asked Kairi and she would have gladly given them her share. Kairi was perfectly happy living from her suitcase, which didn't contain much but a couple articles of clothing and CDs.

The majority of the party had arrived on time to dinner. Along with their no-brainer chores, a list of house rules was contained within the envelopes. Kairi's only job tomorrow was to feed the dogs out back. Kairi was pretty sure she'd be done with her share of the work in no time, giving her just enough time to explore this hellhole. She always had a weird affinity for the mysterious.

The gang was impatiently waiting for Leon to finish cooking. Riku tried to sneak a peek inside the kitchen but was almost temporarily blinded by Leon's fist two inches from his face. Everyone was a little confused about his sudden shyness. Yuffie thought she might have better luck convincing Leon to let her in the kitchen. She strolled inside and in a second was out again. She refused to tell us what happened in that one-second timeframe.

Cloud led the party into the dining room, which was sparsely decorated. The pivotal piece in the room was a banquet-sized table, extravagant enough for a king. Cloud picked his place in the table. He looked around for his brother and was troubled to see he was still absent.

"Where's Sora?" Cloud asked the group. They all looked around and shrugged their shoulders. Riku stuffed his hands into his jeans pocket and made minimal eye contact. Cloud rushed out of his seat. Just as he was about to race back up the stairs, Sora wobbled into the room dazed.

"Where have you been?" Cloud questioned. The worry lines on his face suddenly softened.

Sora looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him. He checked his watch. He was only three minutes late. He looked up at Cloud again not sure how to answer his question. He couldn't very well tell him he got lost and fell asleep in a random hallway. And that he was afraid to go into his room because Riku had the eyes of a murderer. If it weren't for the commotion downstairs, he would have never found his way.

"The bathroom," Sora said innocently. He phrased it more as a question than an answer.

Cloud studied the question marks on his brother's face unconvinced. But he didn't poke further. Ansem glided through the hall, the train of his jacket swept the floor as he walked. As always, his nose was in the air.

"6:05. I said dinner should be served at 6 sharp." His voice was acid. It melted away the last shed of happiness in the room.

Ansem eyed the group incredulously. His eyes landed on Sora, "You there, footstool, fetch me a drink of water."

The group turned their attention to Sora, whose expression was wide in disbelief. "Me?"

Ansem rolled his eyes, "Yes you. Is there another footstool in the room?"

Sora guessed there wasn't. He trudged towards the kitchen, though he didn't know where that was either. Cloud blocked his path, to what he supposed, must have been the right direction.

"You don't have to get the water, Sora. You aren't his slave."

Ansem chuckled, "Here comes brother to the rescue, once again. Let me ask you big brother, are you going to fight all of his battles for him?"

Cloud shot him a glare; so intense it could shatter glass. His eyes momentary lost its illustrious shade of baby blue. Cloud was mentally threatening him; his eyes communicating more than words could ever express. Sora was trapped in the middle—a sandwich between his brother and their dictator.

Ansem held Cloud's cold stare. The thin line of his mouth curved gradually into a smile so wide it lifted his face a millimeter. "And I think Riku would like some water too, right Riku?"

The crowd turned to Riku. He suddenly realized the tension in the room. He was drinking from a milk carton. He took one last gulp and set it down on the table. It didn't go down smoothly. Yuffie shook her head in disgust.

"What?"

"Would you like some water?" Ansem repeated.

Riku was annoyed. He didn't appreciate Ansem disturbing him as he drank. He was hungry and the growing rumble in his stomach put him in a mood sour.

"No, I'd like my dinner."

"Ah, dinner." Ansem's thoughts suddenly shifted. He took one last look at Sora before taking his seat in the table. Unsurprisingly, he sat at the head. The group was confused but they followed the lead anyways. Cloud purposely took the seat farthest away from Ansem. The distance between them would help Cloud calm down from their confrontation. Sora settled into a seat beside Cloud. He looked beside him and saw Kairi claim the chair beside him. He looked across from him and stared at Riku in disbelief. Sora bit his lip, a habit of his when he was nervous. Riku didn't bother to meet Sora's eyes though he could feel his presence like an impending typhoon.

Yuffie and Tifa reluctantly sat next to each other, taking the only two seats left beside Riku. They glared at each other and finally sat down, neither one of them wanting to acknowledge the other.

Ansem appeared to be in his own world, piecing together his thoughts. Cloud shuddered at the things probably lurking in his mind. Even after Leon rushed into the room, a plate perched on both his hands; Ansem was still staring blankly into space.

Leon settled the dishes on the table. Cloud was shocked to see the slight appearance of a smile on his face. For the guy who rarely left the corner all day, he seemed rather eager to present them the meal he spent time in the kitchen to concoct. Cloud hid his own smile of amusement. He secretly captured the picture of contentment on Leon's face. He'd refer back to it on a particularly rainy day or maybe tonight in his dreams.

Ansem stared at the plate in front of him and blinked once. "What is this?" His tone was condescending.

Leon stared at his hard work. He looked taken back by the question, unable to describe his work. "It's uh…braised chicken cutlet seasoned with garlic and pickled chili." Cloud was impressed. The flood of fancy words sliding off his satin voice was intoxicating. He didn't wait for Ansem's approval. He watched the vulnerability creep across Leon's virile features and almost crumbled.

"I think it looks excellent." The room turned to Cloud. Cloud looked down at his nonexistent plate and then at Leon's face. Instead of meeting Leon's usually abrasive stare, he gazed into warm liquid orbs.

Leon exited into the kitchen and came out with three more plates. When everyone was served, the group stared at the food in front of them, scared to even prod it with their fork. They waited for Ansem to react to it. He hadn't moved for a couple minutes now and Riku secretly hoped he had died. But his slight movements quickly distinguished that hope.

Cloud was angry with himself for allowing Ansem control over his actions. If he wanted to eat the damn food, he should be able to eat the _damn_ food! Thankfully, Ansem finally picked up his fork and jabbed it into the chicken breast. Something on his face made Cloud assume he was no longer seeing chicken on the plate.

Leon took a place beside Cloud and watched Ansem play with the meal he slaved over before finally cutting a piece. Ansem with a knife looked dangerous. Yuffie (who was sitting on Ansem's right) shifted the weight of her body towards Tifa, eyeing the knife in Ansem's right hand with caution.

He stared at the piece of white meat jabbed in between the ends of the fork. Ansem scrutinized it as though he had never seen anything like it before. As if in slow motion, the crowd watched Ansem smell it, open his mouth, stick the fork inside, slide the meat off with his brilliant white teeth, and then chew. The group leaned in closer to watch his reaction to the food. Leon never cared what other people thought of him but when it came to his food, he was always self-conscious. He prided himself over his cooking, something he seldom practiced in public.

Cloud pried his eyes off of Ansem to sneak a peek at Leon sitting by his side. The close proximity was making him suddenly sweat in all the wrong places. Leon didn't seem to notice him. He was enthralled in Ansem's unstated conclusion to his cooking.

"Delicious!"

Cloud jumped slightly from Ansem's outburst. Ansem began to cut his chicken into pieces, swallowing each morsel with delight. A wide grin escalated across his tan skin.

Cloud felt Leon relax beside him. He relaxed his shoulders and his body slumped into the chair. Cloud noticed he didn't have a plate in front of him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Cloud asked, already cutting his own meal now that Ansem had given the implied signal to eat.

Leon shook his head, "I feel strange eating my own food."

Cloud took his first bite. He felt like he bit straight into heaven. It helped knowing Leon had made what he was eating. "This is great. Where did you learn to cook?"

Leon shrugged. Cloud noticed he was diverting all eye contact. "I've learned a little here and there. I used to apprentice for a chef since I was twelve."

Cloud took another delectable bite. He couldn't believe Leon had created something so delicious with own two hands. He opened his mouth to praise him when Ansem interrupted.

"That was fantastic!" He stood suddenly and glided towards the only exit. The trail of his coat slivered out the door and marked his leave. The room was silent for a moment, not really sure if they were also allowed to leave. Riku yawned and the group stared at him as he stretched his arms over his head before standing up. Now that he was full, Riku's mood had lightened and he pondered the idea of taking a quick walk outside before going to bed. _Bed_.

He quickly glanced at Sora, who was still finishing up the last bites of his meal. He was fully aware he not only had to share one room with Sora but one bed as well. He had explored the mansion that afternoon, hoping to find another unoccupied room to sleep in. Sora's nervous presence was unwelcoming and Riku felt guilty although he had nothing to do with the circumstance. But no matter how many doorknobs he turned, every single one of them came up locked. _Figured. _Riku had decided that he might have to sleep on the couch tonight…or every night for three months.

Despite his confrontation with Sora, he still cared about him. More than he could ever express. But he needed to build a front. The faster he disconnected himself from him, the easier it would be at the end when he could have to say good-bye to him forever _again._

After Riku left the room, Tifa got up and began to clear the table. She had been given the arduous task of cleaning the dishes. Yuffie danced around the room rather smug. She was glad she didn't have to clean anything tomorrow. Then she frowned at the idea of having to clean the house in the morning. Her assignment had specifically demanded her to clean the East Wing, which she assumed meant that the other half of the house would have to be cleaned by someone else that wasn't her.

"Hey, I'm missing a fork." Tifa scanned the table. She had laid out the utensils on top of the stack of plates.

Kairi looked under the table, "That's weird." She shrugged her shoulders, "But who cares? It's just a fork."

"Okay you tell that to the Nazi!"

Kairi saw her point. The remaining occupants searched half-heartedly for the missing fork not including Leon, who had by this time decided that he had enough excitement for one day. Cloud watched from the doorframe of the dining room as Leon climbed up the spiral staircase into the black abyss above. He sighed. He'd have to enter that room too sooner or later. He thought about finding another room but to his and everyone's dismay, they all soon realized that every unoccupied room in the entire mansion was locked, probably dead bolted and chained as well. And oddly enough, there weren't any couches, just _hard _wooden chairs all throughout the house. _Convenient. _

It wasn't that Cloud had a problem staying in the same room as the luscious man of mystery but he thought maybe Leon had a problem with _him_.

"I don't see it anywhere," Kairi grumbled. She stood up from her place on the floor. "It's just a fork. I don't think he'll even notice."

Tifa exhaled and frowned, "I guess someone stole it."

Kairi and Sora laughed. "Why would anyone want to steal a fork?" Kairi cupped her mouth to stop the laughing from escaping. That was so _ridiculous. _

* * *

Yuffie twirled the fork in between her fingers. She felt compelled to steal it. She wanted to get back at Tifa for their fight this afternoon. She slipped out of the room when no one was watching and headed for open air. Yuffie had to hold her breath to stop herself from laughing at the horror on Tifa's face. She'd eventually bring the fork back. _Eventually._ Let her get worked up for a little while longer.

She gawked at the expanse of rolling hills which ceased to end and probably didn't as far as she could tell. Even under the poor lamplight, Yuffie could see the possibilities the house offered. The neglect would be only temporary. Maybe in time, the house might one day be beautiful again.

Without warning, the fork was ripped from her fingers. She froze expecting to see a ghost. She knew it! The house was so old; someone had to have died in it.

But the voice that followed sounded much too alive. "Don't tell me you stole the fork that they've been looking for!" He howled with laughter. Yuffie turned around and faced a crouching Riku. He was laughing so hard he could barely stand.

"What are you doing here?" He was the last person she wanted to see.

Riku clutched his stomach. He calmed for a second and then erupted into a fit of hysterics again. Yuffie gave up and let impatience take over. She strolled past him suddenly feeling tired. She suppressed he animal instincts to tear him limp from limp.

"Wait…you forgot your…fork!" He wailed. He held out the fork a fraction of a second too late. Yuffie slammed the backdoor with a startling BAM and stomped towards her room. She'd give it to him in the morning.

Riku watched her leave still laughing. _That just made his century._ Despite the flashback to the traumatic past this afternoon, he finally found a reason to be thankful for being chosen to be a rat experiment.

"I can't believe I signed up for this."

Riku controlled his laughter. He waltzed towards the voice. He spotted Kairi leaning against the railing of an iron terrace that encircled the east half the mansion. From where she was standing, it looked as though she had just left the living room. Riku rolled his eyes, a little disappointed that he wasn't alone and headed back towards the backdoor. He was caught off guard by the second voice—Kairi's companion.

"I didn't even sign up for this," Sora mumbled grudgingly. He leaned forward and sighed into his hands, which rested on the railing.

"Do you always have to follow your brother? To think you could be home on your own bed instead of being the footstool."

Sora cringed. He really took offense to people calling him a footstool. "I guess I don't really have a home so it doesn't matter where I go."

Kairi stared at Sora for a moment in contemplation. She immediately looked sorry for judging him so harshly. She had assumed he was just a big baby who couldn't even manage to spend a summer without his big brother catering him. There was obviously more to his story.

Riku pressed his body into the shadows of the mansion. He couldn't seem to pry himself away from their conversation. He immediately identified the distress in Sora's words.

"I didn't mean…" Kairi didn't know how to finish so she just allowed the words to trail off into the dead of the night. Thankfully Sora was so lost in thought that he just continued without being encouraged.

"I know its just for three months but it feels a little nice to have a home even though I'm the footstool and will probably have to be subjected to Ansem's ridicule. He really doesn't like me, huh?"

Kairi let a smile slip. She suddenly found him very endearing. "Who cares if a weirdo like him likes you? And next time he ridicules you, I'll stick up for you."

Sora's head popped up in surprised. "Why would you stick up for me?"

Riku gritted his teeth waiting for the answer. He didn't like the way this Kairi chick was looking at Sora. _His Sora._ Kairi's eyes lingered for a moment at Sora's face and then stared out into the expanse of land that was their backyard. From his view, Riku couldn't tell the extent of that stare. Even worse, he couldn't distinguish the look Sora was giving Kairi.

"You're like a teddy bear Sora," Kairi said the words with a stern look on her face.

Sora wasn't sure how to react to that. "Er—Thanks?"

She smiled at him again and ruffled his shaggy hair. She said something inaudible from where Riku stood. It made Sora laugh.

Riku contemplated ending the conversation permanently. He could saunter towards them, pretending he was taking a walk, and grab Sora before Kairi could react. He'd head for the open field and then hold Sora captive until he finally succumbed to his feelings for Riku. Riku realized that was probably too extreme. He wasn't a masked caper. He had to be reasonable. Riku considered interrupting them _kindly _to ask Sora if they could speak privately. Then, with him alone, he could divulge his true feelings for him.

Riku slammed his body to the wall, sinking further into the shadows. No, he couldn't do that. Not after telling Sora that he never wanted to speak to him again. He peeked over at Sora again and was astonished to see his smiling face—the face he remembered and sometimes dreamed about.

They spoke for a few more minutes, mostly making fun of Ansem's clothes. Kairi finally stretched her arms and headed inside. Sora raced after her. Riku watched them glumly leave before heading inside. He trudged up the stairs like his feet were made of lead. He passed by Leon and Cloud's room. Their door was closed. Riku strode by without a second thought.

* * *

**Room 525 **

"Hold still and don't move," Cloud demanded. He watched Leon sigh in exasperation.

"It was bound to happen," Leon replied. Though he was acting stubborn, he complied with Cloud's order. His back to him, Leon swiveled his head slightly to glance at him from the corner of his eye. Cloud approached him and leaned forward on the bed where Leon sat.

"It'll only take a second." Cloud reached for Leon's shoulder.

"What's taking you so long, then?" Leon mocked him. He turned his head to face him. Cloud's liquid blue eyes melted under Leon's obtrusive stare.

"I told you not to move." Cloud was suddenly aware of their closeness. He trembled from anticipation.

Leon watched him bend over him. Cloud's hair grazed his neck ever so slightly. The unexpected touch gave him goose bumps. He sat perfectly still and took in his scent as it danced across his nose in temptation.

"There." Cloud pulled his body away and smiled smugly to himself. He hovered over Leon, blocking out most of the lamplight resonating from behind him. Cloud opened his hand and revealed a brown spider a little bigger than his thumbnail.

Leon stared at it, trying to hide his disgust. He wouldn't openly admit it but he was a trifle afraid of its beady black eyes and long furry gangly legs that stretched onto Cloud's palm like string.

Cloud walked to the balcony door and gently set it on the railing. He watched it scurry away before leaving himself. Leon had moved from the bed to the closet when he returned. He looked into his duffel bag deep in concentration.

Cloud had lounged around downstairs long enough to watch everyone retreat back to their rooms. He knew that he had to go up himself eventually; he was just hoping to prolong the inevitable. The thought of being with Leon excited him and scared him simultaneously.

Cloud thought maybe he might just hang out with his brother a bit, thankful he at least had Sora for companionship, but he felt awful for intruding on his conversation with the Kairi girl. He was glad to see that his brother was well adjusted. Then again, it was in Sora's nature to make friends so easily. Cloud, on the other hand, found that more of a challenge. Even as a child, his appearance was intimidating. His gorgeous good looks and physical perfection came at a consequence. The attention he received from both sexes was an upside. But he never seemed to get close enough to anyone to really find a friend.

Cloud sighed. A memory lapsed through his mind, so cold it was piercing. Staring at Leon now, a face he thought he had forgotten flashed before his eyes. _Zack._

"You look a little pale."

Cloud dropped to the bed after his knees gave way. He forced a serene smile on his face—the mask he wore so well. Leon's eyes narrowed to examine Cloud's emotion. "Just thinking about how dumb this is."

Leon shrugged, "Its money. People do dumb things because of money."

Cloud stared at himself in the mirror facing the bed and nodded. Yeah, he was definitely dumb. Not only was he subjecting himself to ridicule, he was forcing the same fate onto Sora. And Sora was hanging in there so well for someone who was given the least respect from their insufferable landlord. Thinking about Ansem made Cloud's blood boil. The nerve of him to treat Sora that way! But Cloud had nobody to blame but himself. It wasn't Sora's choice to follow him. He was coaxed into it though he didn't need much to convince Sora to follow him. The only reason he would object to anything Cloud wished would be if it were immoral and inhuman. And at the time, this job didn't seem like he had broken either of those conditions. But he'd only really find out in time.

"Which bed do you want?" Cloud asked. He waited for Leon to answer and then he spied him holding his underwear. The color in Cloud's face changed.

Leon didn't seem to notice. He was still unpacking his belongings. "I don't care. You pick."

Cloud couldn't believe he was blushing. He used to have so much control over his emotions. He could mask his pain with a smile so easily. So what if he saw Leon's underwear? He wore underwear. Everyone wears underwear…even devilishly beautiful men with steely grey eyes…

He forced himself to focus. Leon, by this time, had already finished unpacking. His underwear was safely out of sight. But not out of mind. Leon stared at Cloud with curious eyes.

"So, which is it?" he asked. From the tone of his voice, Cloud assumed that he probably already asked him once and now Cloud had forced him to ask it again.

"Uh—"

Leon rolled his eyes. Though he appeared annoyed, his mind was all smiles. Cloud had the most ridiculous grin on his adorable face.

"The bed," Leon repeated, he hoped for the very last time.

Bed? Had he asked him to...no he couldn't! They were moving much too fast. The flush was crawling back onto his porcelain face.

"Cloud, which bed do you want?"

Cloud ran his fingers through his long mass of spiky hair. _Nice and smooth._ He bounced once on the bed he sat on to claim it, "This one, I guess."

Cloud suddenly thought of Sora and the one King sized bed he had to share with Riku. He was a little angry that 1) Sora didn't have a bed of his own 2) If Sora hadn't shown up, that Riku kid would have had the luxury of his own bed. The girls had to share a three-bed room. It didn't make any sense. And 3) If anyone should have to share one bed, it should have been himself and Mr. Mysterious.

Leon leaped onto his bed and stretched his long legs. He lied perfectly still and then he closed his eyes. Cloud had never seen anyone as beautiful as him. He was picturesque. A model for models. Cloud's bed was just a foot a few feet away, separated by a lampshade and bedside table. He was so near he could touch him. _Lie next to him. _

Cloud leaned in, eager to take a closer look. Leon's breathing was slow and steady and from the movement of his lashes, Cloud was positive he had fallen asleep. Cloud's eyes traced the contours of his lips, which were slightly parted. Cloud was so close now that he could feel Leon's warm breath oh his face. He lifted his hand and it lingered over Leon's face for a few seconds before Cloud finally funneled the courage to allow it to descend. He swept Leon's wild hair away from his eyes. His fingers delicately touched Leon's fair skin. It was soft despite his perfectly chiseled jaw.

Propelled by a mixture of lust and curiosity, Cloud pressed his lips against Leon's unsuspecting ones. It was soft, gentle, and quick. He tasted as good as he smelled. Leon didn't move. He remained at peace; his eyelashes still fluttering, and his breath still rhythmic. Cloud touched his lips and leaped back onto his bed. He lay on his side, his body facing Leon. It took him longer to finally close his eyes but the wait was worth it. He dreamed of Leon.

* * *

**Room 598**

Sora opened the door ajar. He slid his head into the room and peaked inside. The room was empty. _The coast was clear._Sora opened the door fully and took in the state of the room. While the little things he had were still tucked nicely in his bag, Riku had strewn his belongings across "his side" of the room. Sora remembered that Riku was a messy guy. He strode across the room and sat on the bed. He tried not to sit on any of Riku's things but that was a challenge.

He strummed his fingers on the bed, anxious about Riku's unavoidable entrance. His fingers glided onto the bed and he stared down at the t-shirt that suddenly caught his attention. The figure on the shirt was familiar and it should be because it was Sora! They had gotten it at a festival when they were kids and thought it was hilarious. Sora had one with Riku on it as well. The only time they wore it was that day at the festival. Sora assumed Riku had thrown his away. He clutched it to make sure it was real. Why had Riku brought it here? Why did Riku keep it after all these years?

The door opened then and Riku stepped inside. Sora froze at the sight of Riku at the door. He looked at Sora holding the t-shirt and he nearly fainted. His heart drummed so hard inside his chest, it felt like it might just erupt. He stamped towards him and ripped the shirt from his delicate grasp.

"What are you doing with my stuff?" Riku could hardly contain himself. He was seconds from lifting a hand to Sora's bewildered face.

"I…I…" Sora stammered, suddenly forgetting how to breathe. The rage glowing in Riku's eyes was frightening.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!" Riku screamed.

Sora was surprised by Riku's voice. Sora could not remember a single moment in the vast years of their friendship that Riku had raised his voice to him. Even at his clumsiest, Riku combated his foolishness with a dose of laughter. Sora didn't know the Riku in front of him.

Riku threw the shirt violently into the trashcan and it toppled over from the impact. Sora stared at it lying crumpled on the floor. Riku was literally throwing away their friendship.

Riku bit his lip and shook his head. He blew up again. All the frustration and anger had brought him to his breaking point. Riku watched Sora quietly walk out of the room. Riku didn't bother to go after him. He was sure Sora would just sleep in his brother's room. It wasn't after Sora closed the door that he finally calmed down and realized how vile his actions were. Sora must think he was a monster. _He was a monster._ But seeing him holding that shirt drove him insane. He didn't want to let him know that maybe his presence meant more to him than he led on. And that even after years of disconnect, he still loved him.

Riku walked over to the trashcan and picked up the t-shirt. He held it up and stared into Sora's blue eyes, which by now had faded. Half the blue in the right eye was gone, disappeared because of age. He remembered everything that happened that day at the festival. Every memory with Sora was vivid. Though he was sure Sora had thrown his shirt with Riku's face on it, Riku never had the heart to discard his. It was the only tangible remembrance he had of Sora and after he left, it became Riku's security blanket. Riku haphazardly folded it and stuffed it into his duffel bag.

He sighed and threw his body onto the bed. The mattress was unbelievably soft and he was tired but his body continued to fight against sleep. He leaned over the edge of the bed and dug into his duffel bag. She stared at the weathered t-shirt and stared at the unbelievably cute boy printed on front. Riku pulled it into his body and snuggled up against it. He closed his eyes and forced himself to dream only of Sora.

* * *

**End**

**A/N:** I know…I know…I'm a horrible…horrible person…I haven't updated in longer than forever. But remember it takes time to make great things…I just hope you guys enjoyed it…

**I need love…REVIEW! **


End file.
